Lo más oscuro
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Porque una escapada de la policía puede traer más cosas de las que uno creería… SlenderJeff. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Los Creepypasta no son míos… Y sinceramente no tengo idea de quiénes son.

Summary: Porque una escapada de la policía puede traer más cosas de las que uno creería… SlenderJeff. Lemon.

Personajes: Slenderman, Jeff the killer.

**Lo más oscuro.**

**Prólogo.**

Las noticias volaban por un lado y otro, recorriendo el mundo, informando a la gente, además horrorizando a toda una generación que creían poder dormir tranquilamente sin ser brutalmente asesinada.

Básicamente se trataba de un joven con un cuchillo. Un muy peligroso joven con un cuchillo, a decir verdad, un muy peligroso joven demente con un cuchillo ¿Qué sabía de él la gente? Solo su apodo; Jeff the killer, Jeff el asesino. Apodo ganado por su costumbre de asesinar sin compasión alguna a sus víctimas mientras dormían, les asestaba varias puñaladas en el cuerpo y, antes de que murieran, les rajaba la boca como si sonrieran.

Jeff fue un chico normal, a quien las voces el infierno tentaron en el momento y lugar incorrecto acabando con su cordura… El accidente que lo desequilibró fue una fuerte riña que le contribuyó con secuelas a nivel físico además del desorden mental. Su cara fue bañada en alcohol y lejía, luego lo quemaron. Cuando pudo verse de nuevo ya era distinto… Su piel chamuscada mutó a un blanco sobrenatural, además de que su cabello suave y castaño se volvió negro y pajoso. Sus labios pálidos tomaron un color rojizo cual brasa ardiente.

— ¡Soy hermoso! —Exclamó al verse, pero parecía ser el único que lo creía. Ya en un estado completamente maniático asesinó a sus padres y a su hermano Liu.

Le encantaba tanto su rostro que para poder verlo siempre quemó sus párpados, quedando con una gruesa línea negra alrededor de los ojos. Le gustaba tanto su cara que sonreía todo el tiempo, y cuando sus mejillas acalambradas comenzaron a doler las marcó para siempre, su boca extendida de oreja a oreja con el filo del cuchillo.

El cuchillo se volvió su compañero, el resto de la gente, sus víctimas y enemigos.

**Se convirtió en Jeff the killer.**

Su risa mentalmente inestable se dejó escuchar mientras corría de las sirenas de policía, jugando infantilmente al gato y al ratón con ellos. El asesino llevaba una sudadera originalmente blanca manchada de sangre seca y fresca, esta última propiedad de la última chica que le dijo que él era horrible, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatillas grisáceas por el desgaste excesivo de sus escapadas diarias. Se detuvo de súbito palpándose el bolsillo.

— ¡Knify! **(*) **—Se escondió en un callejón viendo acercarse a las autoridades.

No recordaba haberlo guardado en otra parte, aunque bien podría haberse caído cuando él le sacaba las tripas a la muchacha para escribir su conocida frase con sangre en la pared. Esa frase que tenía a una ciudad entera insomne y temblorosa.

_Go to sleep._

Ve a dormir. Aquella frase que con fuego se le había grabado en su retorcida mente luego de habérsela pronunciado a su hermano previo al asesinato del mismo.

—_Debo volver por él…_—Pensó con su sonrisa aterradoramente enorme con tintes de diversión. Salió del callejón y corrió tan rápido como pudo, entrando por un oscurecido camino adyacente donde la humedad formaba lodo por todo el lugar y las paredes no superaban el medio metro de distancia la una de la otra.

Se metió de costado por el pasadizo que presionaba con fuerza aplastante sus costillas, causando pequeñas risas en él cual si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas con una pluma. Salió y tomó aire con fuerza para normalizar su respiración luego del poco oxígeno que respiró, dejándose una "agradable" quemazón infernal en el abdomen.

Para él todas las casas eran iguales, pero no había que ser precisamente un genio para darse cuenta que la casa de la chica era la que estaba rodeada con cintas amarillas de "NO PASAR" y que tenía una patrulla en la parte frontal.

—Knify~ ¡Voy por ti~! —Saltó la barda y trepó hasta la ventana por la que antes había entrado, notando que se encontraba abierta y con vestigios de polvo en el marco, buscando huellas digitales. El cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, con una gruesa línea blanca marcando la silueta.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —El forense que había estado revisando a la asesinada en busca de pistas saltó hacia atrás al verlo entrando al cuarto, alertando al guardia de la puerta, que sacó su pistola tan rápido como pudo, apuntándole. A Jeff no podía importarle menos, miró el lugar, pero Knifty no se veía por ningún lado. Frunció las cejas y luego se volteó, a pesar de las amenazas del policía con el dedo en el gatillo.

Jeff saltó por la ventana del segundo piso con la agilidad de un gato, riendo cuando una bala le rozó la nuca. Cayó con el pie doblado y salió disparado cual resorte rumbo al frente de la casa, sentía como si muchas hormigas mordieran su pie y no podía evitar agradarse de ello.

El sonido de los radios anunciando que él estaba ahí se escuchaba insoportable, dándole un delicioso dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Quieto! —Está de más decir que no hizo caso alguno y, en lugar de ello, se precipitó fuertemente hacia adelante, rumbo al auto de los oficiales.

— ¡Knify! —Esquivó las balas apenas y sonrió de esa forma tan perturbadora al ver su amada arma blanca dentro de una bolsa transparente marcada como "evidencia". Sacó rápidamente el cuchillo viendo como varios agentes entraban a la patrulla tratando de inmovilizarlo y esposarlo.

Tomó a Knify por el mango de madera con manchas negras al estar algo chamuscado y se dio la vuelta con su espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pronunciando una frase en un susurro especialmente ronco que, quizás a otra persona, le hubiese desgarrado y arruinado la garganta de por vida.

—Go to sleep…—un segundo después se rio de forma maniática, asestando un golpe de gracia al policía que más se le había acercado, logrando que el resto se le fuera encima, eliminándolos fácilmente con una estocada a cada uno. Hasta que finalmente quedó con un solo acompañante en la patrulla, el tiempo escapando de sus manos manchadas de sangre a estar el refuerzo en camino.

Aun así, Jeff se sentía con tiempo de sobra, algo triste por no haber podido asesinar de forma lenta a los oficiales, para poder marcar la sonrisa antes de su muerte…

Oh bueno, miró fijamente con sus ojos faltos de párpados, aún quedaba alguien… Mantuvo a Knify alzado para evitar un ataque sorpresa, pues al caerle los cadáveres encima, el pobre hombre quedó desarmado y a su total merced.

— ¿Acaso no soy hermoso? —Preguntó ensanchando lo más posible su sonrisa antinatural.

El oficial lo miró más detenidamente, pasando la mano por las ropas de sus compañeros asesinados tratando de encontrar algún arma, sin demasiado éxito a causa de su propio nerviosismo. El hombre podía casi asegurar que en su anterior estado, más humano y menos demente-maniaco, Jeff probablemente fue un chico… "Lindo", pero ahora, con la tétrica sonrisa, los ojos cargados de (posiblemente) esquizofrenia, la piel de muerto y el cabello quemado, ese adjetivo era totalmente distinto a la descripción que tenía él del asesino. Sin embargo, no era ningún suicida.

—Sí, eres hermoso—trató de que la voz no le temblara y sus ojos no delatasen que lo que dijo era totalmente mentira. Aun así, no pudo ocultarlo del escrutinio minucioso de Jeff the killer.

—Mientes…

Desde los vehículos que se acercaban los agentes pudieron escuchar un grito desgarrador, antes de ver a un joven salir corriendo de una patrulla estacionada en la casa a la que se dirigían.

— ¡Deténgase! —Un par de oficiales se quedaron para cuidar los cadáveres y llamar a los forenses, notando impactados que el vehículo estaba lleno de sus propios compañeros muertos, y uno de ellos encima, aún agonizante, con la boca cortada de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de que ellos iban en patrullas y él corriendo, la persecución duró más de lo esperado, ya que corría por callejones y pasajes por donde era imposible que pasara un auto, pero siempre conseguían seguirle la pista, él había escapado demasiadas veces. Esta noche estaban decididos a atraparlo.

Luego de casi tres horas de jugar al gato y al ratón con casi todos los policías de la ciudad, Jeff determinó que ya se había divertido bastante por una noche.

Se dirigió al bosque sin más, uno gigante a unos metros del límite de la ciudad. Singularmente famoso por desapariciones y personas que salen enloquecidas de él…

**-Fin del prólogo-**

**(*) El nombre del cuchillo de Jeff ¿Ok? xD (No sé qué me da con ponerle nombre a las cosas) Se pronuncia "Naify" =3**

Este fic es para mi amiga Jeisamoraroq! Te quiero, loca!

Me explico, para mí Jeff es un jodido masoquista x3 no me queda duda de ello, entonces, según yo, desfruta mucho el dolor… Por lo que traté de hacerlo notar en reiteradas ocasiones al interior del cap.

Al principio iba a hacer que el mango del cuchillo fuera plástico, pensando en que la madera se pudre =/ pero encontré que contrarrestaría mucho el ambiente si fuese así xD

Otra cosa, todo este capítulo lo escribí en mi cuaderno xD no creí que alcanzaría a ser un cap… x3 esto va bien, me parece que el fic no será tan malo como pensé…

¡Noche de paso al limpio! n.n escribiré todo lo que llevo en mi cuaderno de mis historias y seguiré después con lo que falta para cada cap. =P veamos cuánto puedo hacer…


End file.
